knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Temple
|quest=Ancient Temple questline |translation= }} Ancient Temple is a location in the Faraway Lands that can be reached via the airship. It goes together with the Ancient Temple questline. Story Tagline: "Solve the mystery of the ancient temple." Geography Structures: *'Storage' (S) *'Elder's Lodge' (S) *'Stonemason's Hut' x3 (S, W, N) *'Temple' (center): **'Temple of Fire' (SW), Temple of Water (SE), Temple of Earth (NE), Temple of Air (NW) **'Arch of Sages', portal to sublocation Treasury *'Totem' x4, restore Temples: **'Fire Totem' (SW), Water Totem (S), Earth Totem (N), Air Totem (NW) Objects to take home: Chinese Stoned path (6 straight, 4 end, 1 corner), (in Treasury:) Statue of the Sage. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Elder's lodge.png|'Elder's Lodge' File:Stonemason's hut.png|'Stonemason's Hut' File:Ancient temple structure.png|'Temple' File:Arch of sages.png|'Arch of Sages' File:Totem.png|'Totem' File:Statue of the sage.png|'Statue of the Sage' Resources: special resources are White Nephrite, Bamboo, Marble, Malachite, Gold, Clay, Iron. Georesources: Malachite x3, Iron x3. Monsters: Bandits (2x 7 bandits). File:Map_ancient temple_ru01.png|link=File:Map_ancient temple_ru01.png|Russian version map File:Map_ancient temple_ru02.png|link=File:Map_ancient temple_ru02.png|Russian version map Sublocation: Treasury }} The Treasury is a sublocation in Ancient Temple. The Treasury is accessed via the Arch of Sages. In the Treasury are a number of treasures that can be brought home, in the form of Hidden Jewels and other travel finds (x55), and a Statue of the Sage decoration. File:Statue of the sage.png|'Statue of the Sage' x1 File:Find-Chest 3.png|'Chest' x6 File:Find-Chest 5.png|'Treasure' x6 File:Find-Diamond 3.png|'Large casket' x2 File:Find-Vase 3.png|'Amphora with bottles' x12 File:Pot of gold 1.png|'Hidden Jewels' x3 File:Pot of gold 2.png|'Hidden Jewels' x7 File:Pot of gold 3.png|'Hidden Jewels' x3 File:Find-Chest 3.png|'Hidden Jewels' x2 File:Pirate chest 1.png|'Hidden Jewels' x4 File:Pirate chest 2.png|'Hidden Jewels' x4 File:Pirate chest 3.png|'Hidden Jewels' x6 Colony "Create colony" requirements: *Collect all chests and baskets in treasury. *Empty the storage. It must be empty. *Collect all chests, baskets, bundles of grass and logs from the territory. *Complete the 'Temple of the Elements' quest line. Rewards: , , Daily Rewards:: , 5 Silver Ore, 1 Air Element, 5 Draconite, 3 Vitamins, 5 Gold Ore, 1 Feather, 5 Ring, 3 Glass, 10 Seeds, 10 Tomatoes, 3 Magic Elixir, 1 Victorium III, 3 Dragon Tooth, 3 Ancient Rune. (Weight: ) : same Notes *Cheat Sheets (Note: They are from the Russian vernost version and thus not necessarily accurate for this wiki's version(s).): Walkthrough Travel to this location from level 20, if not more than 3 permanent locations are open. If you already have 4 open you will have to make one or more a Colony in order to be able to travel here. On arrival, you will find the destroyed Elder's Lodge, a Stonemason's Hut and the Totem of water. you need to help the inhabitants with the restoration of all the buildings after the Bandit raid. You will find 4 groups of Bandits still lurking around 3 of them guarding the other Totems. The Ancient Temple questline will help to guide you through. The first thing you need to do is repair the Elder's Lodge to obtain Construction Items to restore the Totems and upgrade the 3 Stonemason's Huts. The Stonemason's Hut will help to save Energy by mining White Nephrite for you. NOTE cutting ordinary stones using this are a lot heavier than Travel finds you mine for yourself and you will lose the associated rewards. As you restore the Totems you also restore its associated part of the Main Temple.When all 4 Totems have been restored you can access the Treasury via the Arch of Sages at the front of the Temple. Here you will find the Statue of the Sage which you can take home to earn Ancient Runes and other goodies from visitor interactions. Category:Locations